1. Field of Invention
This application is related to LED lighting, and more specifically to a controller for LED lighting.
2. Prior Art
All LED lighting has the same requirement and is really not understood by many of the suppliers in the current market. To optimally drive an LED and get the maximum light output per watt over a large temperature range significant electronic trickery must be employed.
Prior art devices use resistors to limit the current, do not monitor the junction temperature of the LED, and take no attention to most details of producing high efficiency lighting.